OC Profile: Ryan Lamont aka Omega
by Blackadder261
Summary: OC Profile of Omega. May be in the wrong part of the site but I couldn't tell for sure.
1. 1: Basic Profile

AUTHOR NOTE

I'm not totally sure where OC descriptions and profiles belong on the site, so correct me if I get it wrong.

I've decided to write up Omega as a profile now to make it easier for a reader to visualise him.

Character Dossier: Agent Omega.

Alias: Ryan Lamont.

Alternate Aliases: James Lamont aka "Osiris"

Age: Unknown. Believed mid to late-twenties biologically. (See medical notes)

Height: Approx 5'7"

Weight: 124 lbs (56kg)

Eye colour: Slate-blue

Hair type and colour: military-cut, dark blonde

Notable marks: Numerous scars across neck, body, upper arms and on legs. Result of numerous injuries throughout active service.

Overview: An outstanding agent with numerous years of experience in MI6 and various Mercenary outfits prior to Overwatch, Lamont was unfortunate in having been exposed to a neutron burst when working previously in the United Kingdom Nuclear Research Laboratory. This caused him to suffer Chrono-Spatial Instability, making his very molecules prone to behave outside of patterns observed in normal relativity. A side-effect of this was that he gained partial healing abilities.

A further side-effect of the Burst was a form of amnesia. This left his motor skills, knowledge base and muscle memory unaffected, yet wiped out any personal memories. Likely cause was that the Medial Temporal Lobe suffered a high, uneven dosage of neutron radiation causing cells to die in an uneven manner.

Medical Notes:

Vital Signs:Blood pressure 115/76. Blood Oxygen Saturation 98%. Resting heart rate 57bpm.

Physiological:

Various injuries which have healed either under the influence of biomedical systems or via enhanced genetic repair.

Note Also: Subject suffers from Chrono-Spatial Instability Disorder. Prone to Non-Relativist Episodes.

Psychological:

Brain activity patterns show positive for Asperger's Syndrome. Evidence to suggest Chronic Anxiety and Depression. Subject also shows symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress. Likely through extreme exposure to severe pychiatric events i.e. loss of those whom subject had intimate links to.

Current Status:

Unknown, believed deceased as per Incident Report 221342: Switzerland.

Note: Large amounts of activity documented under aliases known to be used by Lamont.

Most commonly used alias is his original protection identity assigned prior to MI6 service. Detailed under "Alternate Aliases".

[Audio Log: Police Interview]

Forenote:

 _I: Interviewer_ _S: Subject_ _G: Guard_ Recording Start. _I: State your full name for the camera._ _S: Lamont, James. Agent First-Class. Number 08944631._ _I: I hope you realise this isn't an interrogation, Agent Osiris._ _S: Sure? It bloody well seems like one, given we're in a room with a door that only opens on the outside, and we're sat in front of a lane of observation glass._ _*Waves at observation room*_ _S: Oh, and the fact that the corridor outside probably holds a dozen guards, loaded for bear and ready to storm in here._ _I: Alright then, Lamont. Given that the Petras Act strictly forbids Overwatch activity, how would you care to explain your actions 46 hours ago?_ _S: *chuckles* I would describe them as doing your job, seeing as how you neglected it._ _*Subject leans back in chair, interviewer grabs subject by throat*_ _I: Listen here, you piece of shit. You're living proof of why Overwatch had to go._ _I: You're on my fucking turf and you will play by my fucking rules. Understand? UNDERSTAND?_ _*Clattering*_ _I: AGH!_ _*Cell door opens, commotion*_ _G: ON YOUR KNEES! ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES NOW!_ _S: What? He earned tha-_ _*Whip of police baton*_ _S: You're gonna regret that._ _*Commotion, shouting, gunfire*_ _S: Adios, fuckers._ Recording stop.


	2. RP Game Profile

Name: Ryan Lamont

Codename: Omega

Age: Unknown, late twenties biologically

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Nationality: British

Sexuality: Unknown. Likely asexual.

Personality: Varies. Can be friendly and jokong towards friends or allies, but incredibly hostile to outsiders. Somewhat paranoid due to mental health issues.

Likes: Sleep. Getting shot at. Pranking Tracer.

Dislikes: Getting hit by incoming rounds. Seeing teammates down.

History:

Originally a scientist at the United Kingdom Nuclear Research Laboratory, Lamont was critically injured on the eve of the First Omnic Crisis as a neutron burst tore through the facility. All other occupants were killed instantly.

Recovered 4 days later and 200 miles down the coast, he had retained his intellect and skill set but lost all personal memories due to the damage caused by the burst. Additionally, he was inflicted with Chrono-Spatial Instability, meanjng that his body would behave outside of the known laws of relativity. This condition reined in as he recovered.

Later, he was employed as an Operative with MI6. After 15 years, a failed operation which cost the only person he could call family- Agent Grace Jamis aka "Swan"- her life saw him spiral out of control due to the onset of PTSD. He was discharged and worked for 5 years as a mercenary before being picked up by Overwatch.

On his first assignment, which went wrong, it was noted that he formed a bond with his partner- Agent Lena Oxten aka "Tracer"- likely as a result of their suffering similar conditions (both their physical and psychiatric circumstances are similar). This bond grew to a point that Omega and Tracer were like brother and sister. The pair went on to have a successful time working together. It is also noted that despite Tracer's usually cautious and somewhat hostile approach to men, Omega was allowed to live in her apartment with her and her girlfriend, Emiky Hayes, when they were not on Operations.

10 years later, and approximately 18 months before the Switzerland Incident, Omega was fatally injured during a routine mission. The mission had been compromised and he had exposed himself to sniper fire from the Talon agent known only as 'Widowmaker' to shield Tracer, who at the time was suffering as a result of exposure to the "Venom" nerve agent known to be used by the Talon agent.

As a result of his unusual healing abilities, Omega survived, albeit in a coma. Following the destruction of Watchpoint Switzerland, where his stasis pod was located, he was presumed dead.

Recent activity on various alternate aliases of his seem to indicate otherwise.

Affiliations:

MI6 (Former)

'The Coalition' Mercenary Group (Former)

Overwatch (Former)

Occupation: Unknown, Believed mercenary.

Archetype: Assault

Weapons:

Primary: XR-22 Phased Pulse Marksman's Rifle. Semi/3-Burst. Effective range 600m.

Secondary: XSP-2 Experimental covert pulse pistol. Semi. Effective range 50m.

Passive: Heal. Rate of health recovery twice that of a normal human being above 10HP.

Ability 1: Hyper-Heal. Can heal 60% of damage, but can kill if health below 20HP.

Ability 2: Revive. Uses one of three nano-med injectors to revive recently eliminated team-mates.

Ultimate: Unreserved Fury. Ignores 60% of incoming damage. Weapons damage 1.5. Will disarm and eliminate any hostile agent/s close to him

Physical Appearance:

5'7", 125 lbs (56kg).

Slate-blue eyes, military-cut dark blonde hair. numerous scars on arms, legs and torso.

Scorch mark on neck. phosphorous burn scars on left cheek.

Clothing/Gear:

Varies by assignment. Generally wears black fatigues for covert assignments, civilian clothing for undercover work, Neon-orange/Green "Chameleon" (result of a prank played by Tracer) campat in combat. Earlier clothing was generally nilitary fatigues, British DPM pattern.

Other gear also dependant on assignment. Usually a variant of early 21st Century British PLCE.

Strengths:

-Very defensive of allies. Will block out pain if absorbing hits to defend them (1/2 damage from incoming fire when defending injured teammate)

-Capable of dodging rounds of certain types esp. high calibre or artillery direct fire weapons. (Debuffs damage taken from missiles or launched grenades)

-Immune to most CBRN weapons such as "Venom" nerve agent.

-Especially defensive of Tracer due to brother-sister bond. Can enter inhuman state of damage resistance when shielding her.

Weaknesses:

-Can be distracted by teammate/s in need within view. (Weapon spread 2 normal for 5 seconds)

-Can incapacitate himself by accident if Heal ability used incorrectly. (Hyper-Heals kills below 20HP)

-Prone to be incapacitated by a hit to the head. (2 chance for "stunned" status effect if hit in head by bullet. 3 chance for a hit to the head by a blunt object e.g. Reinhardt's hammer)

-Can get himself severely injured in attempting to protect Tracer.

-Priority target for Talon agents following numerous Counter-Talon ops.


	3. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Well, folks, I suppose it was going to be the case some day or other, but today is that day.**

 **Effective immediately, I'll be moving my activity over to AO3. I've already set up shop there and got a few stories up and running, and my aim is to have all the LiS stories moved across by the end of the week. Overwatch stories which I've written will be staying here permanently.**

 **I'll still check this account periodically for the sake of correspondence as I'm not as ignorant as some would make out. I'll also be on here to read stories based here anyway, the only change being that no further upsates will be made.**

 **Why, you may ask? Well, despite a lack of a mobile app and a shorter store time for draft chapters, I find AO3 is somewhat easier to use.** **Formatting tools are up to more, the general editing mode is slicker and it'seasier for me to keep track of reviews and feedback**

 **Find my account** **under the same name as this account, Blackadder261.**

 **Until next time, guys.**

 **P.S: This is a standardised message across all existing stories. All stories, complete or otherwise, will remain in their current state.** **All unfinished stories will be retagged as incomplete so as to avoid provoking any issues.**


End file.
